Everything there is
by Megeen
Summary: This is exactly what the rating indicates. You may take this as a continuation for In Between or of what was might have been happening inside the house when the camera cut to the creepy crows...


**This is M-rated. You'll see within a few seconds. ****I've kept the set-up deliberately vague because I didn't care to set up the continuation for In Between (check that one out if you haven't yet) although I imagine this to happen sometime in that universe. But I think you could also read this as what might have happened inside the house after the camera cut to the creepy crows…**

**The story steps right in, so be prepared for that & don't avert your eyes. I really did put a lot of thought into this and not just crudeness, I hope. For once, I quite like how this turned out, which sadly I cannot always say for my writing. But judge for yourself and have at it.  
**

* * *

He was driving her mad. He really was. Adam had his head buried in between her legs, and each kiss, and nip, and lick sent a pointed current like a line straight through her body into her brain. Cassie was writhing around helplessly not knowing if she was trying to evade the delicious ministrations or trying to get closer, trying to spur him on.

Everything that had happened to them from the moment she had stood in front of him at the boathouse had led them here to this moment.

And Adam was plainly enjoying himself. He stared up at Cassie from his position and couldn't take his eyes off her. He started experimenting, trying to find out exactly which licks would make her face contort further in pleasure, would cause her startled eyes to fly open again. She raked her hands trough his hair and Adam smiled against her. _This was definitely a sight to behold_, and he increased his efforts by alternately licking and sucking her clit. He loved her taste, he realized, and would spend hours…

"What the," he huffed startled when he was suddenly suspended in mid-air only to land three feet further up where Cassie's mouth immediately fused onto his. It turned him on immeasurably that she could probably taste herself on him and was nonetheless or maybe even because of it licking all the more furiously at the backside of his teeth. But he lifted his head a few inches and looked at Cassie's lazily grinning face in question.

"I'm the stronger witch," she gloated teasingly and nipped on his chin. _Did she just poke her tongue out? _Apparentlyshe did and Adam tried to catch said tongue with his own.

Her alluringly writhing body under his distracted Adam, but still replied playfully, "Then, be strong and don't use magic on me. You might want to. But it'll be good," he drew out that word seductively, "if you wait. I promise."

He leaned in and kissed her while he stroked his fingers along her bare stomach lovingly, only to next let it hover just millimetres over the smooth skin and letting their magic connect even without the direct contact.

"Then you're not allowed to do magic either," Cassie complained half-heartedly because of the energy that was sizzling under her skin even stronger than the normal goose bumps his touch would bring her if they were no witches.

"This doesn't count. I can't help it. This just happens," Adam insisted hitching his hands up higher to touch the underside of her breasts.

Cassie's back bowed involuntarily as she tried to push closer to his hands. And Adam gave in; it wasn't like he didn't want to touch the tingling soft flesh of her breasts.

"Ada-ham," she whined as he went slower still overwhelmed by the connection opening up between them, "please."

She desperately sank her short fingernails into his back and in a flash Adam had moved down her body and closed his lips softly around her nipple. "Please, I'm so hot."

Somewhere in his brain two cells must have been not overwhelmed by her presence or something because they managed to reply suggestively, "Believe me. You are."

Cassie didn't really register the innuendo because he finally gave in and held himself against her slick opening. Just testing the waters for a moment; letting them adjust to the rush until some sign of mutual recognition passed between their adoring eyes.

"Adam," Cassie gasped desperately as Adam finally entered her just a fraction of an inch, and stopped; he had to restrain himself against the urge to bury himself in her completely, immediately. Only his very tip was inside her and already she gripped him like a vice. Her eyes were wide and glazed over and burning into his. He couldn't stop and he understood more than anything that that was definitely not what Cassie wanted either. He lowered his mouth to her quivering lips and without really kissing her rubbed his lips over hers as he slowly moved further into her. He could feel her breathe hitch and realized that although neither of them wanted to go back now, he had to make sure he didn't overwhelm her with all of this; He was not even half-way inside her yet, and Adam already knew that they would need to do this again – again – and again. After feeling this prickling all along his skin and hers, he definitely couldn't let that go. He was addicted to her, to this, already.

So, Adam stopped his movements again, and held Cassie's deliciously riveting hips still with one hand while he moved the other to cup her cheek and look into her eyes. Cassie's slowly focussed on him and Adam could see that the feelings had overcome her so much that she had almost forgotten where they were. She was grinning giddily at him and he was transfixed. As he moved inside her another inch her eyes started to unfocus again but Adam stopped again and waited for her to see him again. "Look at me," he whispered hoarsely, desperately, and Cassie did that while also moving her hips so he sank further into her. Now it was Adam who had to close his eyes at the sudden exquisite pleasure that cursed through him. He could feel the prickling all over his skin like ants, or bubbles of heat under their skin, but he couldn't dwell on the disturbing side of this comparison because Cassie was stroking and grasping his back and butt and everything she could reach, each time he moved another millimeter into her, trying to hold on tight just to have her hands give out on her the second he shifted and send another shock wave through her body.

Adam was suddenly aware of a barrier within her, but before he could dwell on that Cassie had wriggled another inch of him in her and sucked in a startled gush of air at the burning sensation that distracted her only dimly from the pleasure. Adam tried to pull back but she once again attacked his mouth sucking on his lower lip furiously and running her teeth over it distractingly as she pushed up against him despite the fact that she whimpered a little at the discomfort.

Adam buried his face against her neck praying for control but that was not a smart move because her smell was all the more strong now that he skin was heated in pleasure. He knew that his mouth was over the exact spot that, judging by previous experience, right now might very well bring her to orgasm immediately. So, without even thinking he nipped that spot just once, twice and like he had hit a trigger point Cassie bowed her back off the bed causing him to sink the remaining two inches into her, so he filled her completely and hit exactly the spot where he could feel all her pleasure was concentrated. Cassie was trashing beneath him, and panting and shouting his name and unrecognizable pieces of sentences that might have been profanities and Adam was staring at her face completely bewitched by her and not at all only by supernatural forces between them. He was so transfixed by what he saw that the fact that she was pulsating around his penis and gripping him even tighter almost didn't register with him. Once her orgasm started to slowly subside his hips moved instinctively causing her head to trash around again.

"Slooooow," he whispered to her insistently staring deeply into her, and Cassie could still feel the aftershocks of the previous orgasm ripping through her that could very well also be the inklings of the next one.

"No," she breathed in protest gripping his butt boldly with both fists and causing an involuntary hard thrust. Adam tried to slow down time and again trying to prolong this, trying to make the flush on her face last even longer, but Cassie also distracted him time and again with yet another grip and blissful nip at his skin that caused him to speed up his movements within her further and further until he was pounding into her uncontrollably with long and deep stokes that seemed to build up a field around them that grew stronger and more powerful with each thrust, each slide.

When he felt her third orgasm approaching Adam twisted them around so Cassie was sitting on top of him and he held her upright with his hands on her waist because she was writhing around and yielding as rubber. When the orgasm overwhelmed her Cassie's entire body bowed backwards more than was probably healthy and he could feel her long soft hair ticking him from his toes to almost impossibly where their bodies connected. Her entire front was exposed shamelessly and Adam sat up transfixed and attack her right breast sucking the nipple deeply into his mouth while pressing it against his teeth with his tongue. Cassie was shouting incoherently and had he been concerned at all about that, Adam would have been glad that her grandmother wasn't home although he doubted anyone could have separated them at that moment. He would have killed them instantly and thoughtlessly and no court in the world or circle of elders would have been able to convict him, because nothing could be as important or as perfect as Cassie squirming over him. But as yet another orgasm subsided Cassie fell to the side boneless and Adam reversed their positions again, still inside her.

He held still and waited for her eyes to shoot open. Cassie understood by now that in order to get him to do what she wanted she had to look at him and like a Pawlowian response she did just that as soon as he stopped moving. Adam sensed that they needed to slow down; her breath was stuttering, because it lost all importance when he'd changed his angle and hit that perfect spot within her again and again, and the pleasure overruled all other necessary bodily functions. As soon as she had taken in three desperately needed breaths Adam started moving again and this time his body decided that he needed to come too, or his balls would turn blue if he restrained himself any longer just to keep watching her. He was moving strong and fast into her, groaning and panting with each movement and trying each time to push just a little bit deeper so they were just a little more connected only to withdrawal almost completely and slam back in again. It took only half a dozen or so more pumps until Cassie felt his penis lengthening impossibly further within her, which hurled her blindly over the edge the moment Adam started releasing within her gutturally shouting her name on an endless loop as wave after wave crashed through him and into her, emptied him – he half-panicking because it didn't seem to stop. His eyes were swimming overwhelmed and in exhaustion and he was dimly aware of the wetness of Cassie's tears on his chest as she gripped him when there were still intermittent tremors pumping through them minutes after their final orgasm had stopped.

His brain was too fried to register that he should probably move from over Cassie, that he was crushing her. But he felt like her power was keeping them glued together like magnets although her arms were spread out on the bed. No longer able to even hold on to him physically he felt her force him to stay on top of her like that by pure magic. He was still buried within her, connected to her physically and not anymore only emotionally.

This is how they fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

When he woke up Adam dimly registered that he should be embarrassed and disgusted by the fluids leaking from them but he couldn't help but only find this incredibly erotic.

Cassie woke up to his nose buried in her ear and his lips were helplessly latched onto her earlobe. She could already feel him growing hard within her again and was aware of the sting and soreness of the general process inside her but she simply did not care. The pure pleasure of Adam within her was once again overwriting all her brains capacity for other functions only this time it took only moments for both of them to come, less violently than before, but nonetheless strongly, quivering.

Adam lifted his head lazily, it had probably been hours since he had first entered her and he hadn't moved out yet and didn't seem to have any intentions of doing that any time soon. He was breathing into and out of her quite literally wanting the air that had been within her because it had been inside her veins and he gave her his in return.

Cassie suddenly felt the invigorating power between them rear its head and she laughed whole-heartedly. "Oh, we're so doing that again!" She said as she twisted them around so she was hovering over Adam who was gazing up at her in fascination.

"You do realize that we haven't stopped, yet, right?" Adam asked playfully thankful that his brain allowed him such a witty and sophisticated response.

"I can't imagine you'll ever leave me," Adam just knew that she was not referring to the general meaning of him leaving but the impossible one of never leaving from within her. "I'll never leave you," he replied fully aware of the double entendre and Cassie's eyes flashed in recognition that he would be dead serious if the didn't _have to_ at some point go out into the world again.

Adam suddenly snickered in amusement and Cassie's eyes twinkled up at him curiously but not much so, because she knew he would tell her anyway. "Your mom and my dad," he laughed heartily, "never did this." The moment felt too sublime to worry about the fact that one never wanted to think about their parents in a situation or position like that. Cassie immediately understood and squeezed him to life from within, "They never would have been able to stay away."

"Never," Adam agreed as he started moving within her yet again.

* * *

**Alright guys, I've never written anything like this before, so I don't know if it's too crude, too mushy or what. But if you like it, you're still welcome to leave a line or two. Don't be shy...**


End file.
